


Mischief and Mistletoe

by Ursus_minor



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas one shot, Cute Loki, F/M, Loki Christmas, Loki Is A Good Husband, Loki and Sigyn are in love, No Smut, One shot Loki/Sigyn, Sweet Loki, and funny, loki and Sigyn are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: Merry Christmas!!!This is a one-shot that features Loki and Sigyn from my story "Make you feel my love".





	Mischief and Mistletoe

 I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

_~Bob Dylan, make you feel my love_

 

"Where are we going?"

"You do not trust me, my love?"

"Should I? You are being much too affectionate and sweet for my liking, which is usually a valid sign to be suspicious."

Loki chuckled and pulled her closer against his chest.

"I love you too, darling."

 _"My love_? _Darling_? See what I am saying?"

Sigyn felt his chest vibrate against her back as he laughed. She enjoyed riding with him, feeling the rhythmic movement of the animal underneath them, and having his strong chest to lean on was rather soothing. If she had not been blindfolded already, she would have closed her eyes to intensify the sensation of safety and peace that she felt in Loki's presence. The God of Mischief leaned forward slightly, so that his lips were now close to her ear, and the fact that she _was_ blindfolded made the sensation of his warm breath cascading over her skin unbearably intense.

_She would never get used to his touch._

Sigyn's cheeks reddened at the thought of what he was able to do with those lips and fingers. A pleasant shiver ran through her which made Loki chuckle softly.

"Pray tell, what is on your mind, my love?"

A little too embarrassed to admit her thoughts, she just leaned back against him.

_By the Goddess, this was her husband and she still blushed at the things he could evoke in her. The things he was able to do to her with his voice, his lips, his fingers._

"Hm. It is when you loose your tongue that I desire most to know your thoughts, pet." Loki purred against her ear and her breath hitched. "Maybe I should blindfold you more often." He suggested, his voice no more than a low growl, and Sigyn felt her cheeks glow.

_God of Seduction._

There was another soft chuckle, before he pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I love the fact that I can still make you blush."

Loki nuzzled his face into her neck and nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth. Sigyn squeaked and giggled. 

_He would never grow tired of her._

"My little pet." 

Loki whispered into her ear.

"My impertinent god." She laughed.

A moment later, Sigyn felt cool ocean air brushing over her skin, which meant that they had left the city. There where not many roads that led from the palace to the ocean, so she tried to figure out where Loki was taking her. 

"I can literally hear your mind churning."

"I am merely trying to figure it out."

"Patience. You will see it in a minute."

It was not long after, that Loki pulled the horse to a stop, sliding off behind her and helping her down, before the god took her hand into his and led her along beside him. They walked for a little before Loki halted. By the echoing of their footsteps, Sigyn could tell they had entered a hall. Before she had time to draw conclusions, Loki pulled her in a tight embrace against his chest. 

"Hold on to me." He whispered against her hair, then one of his hands went to the back of her head to untie the blindfold, finally giving Sigyn the opportunity to look around.

"The Bifrost?" She gasped.

"Are you ready?"

"I knew you were up to no good. You tricked me." She chided and pressed her face into his chest.

The one thing she was truly not fond of, was travelling on the Bifrost.

"And you will love me for it." The dark god whispered against her hair.

It sounded like a promise, and he would better live up to it when they were on the other end, where ever that would be, because she would be dizzy and sick and feel as though her body had been taken apart and put together again. There were not many things she disliked. Travelling on the Bifrost was definitely one of them. 

"Shh, my love. It will be alright."

Loki's hand gently lay against her head, pressing it against him protectively, before he kissed her hair and murmured something she could not understand. 

"We are ready, Heimdall."

_Right. Here we go._

Sigyn shut her eyes tightly.

It could not have been more than mere seconds, but even when she felt solid ground under her feet again, she kept clinging to Loki. Her stomach was in an uproar and her head was spinning. Loki whispered something again and Sigyn felt the unease drain away. So, he had finally found a magical remedy for motion sickness?  _Inter-stellar_ motion sickness that was, because Sigyn had no problems traveling on boats, horses or even air ships. Just traveling the Bifrost verily did her in.

"How are you feeling, Sigyn?"

Loki hardly ever used her full name, unless he was serious about something. When he was either seriously concerned, or when he was serious about proclaiming his love for her. Sigyn kept her eyes shut, and did not want to open her mouth until her stomach had calmed down completely.

"Love?"

_Oh, yes. He was definitely concerned._

"I - I am fine. I just need another minute."

The dark god tenderly rubbed circles on her back and waited patiently for her to open her eyes. It was adorable how she scrunched her nose a little and squinted, and Loki could not help but smile.

_By the Norns, he loved this goddess._

When she finally dared to open her eyes fully, she pulled away from him to glance around. The smell of winter lay in the air and the cold breeze made her shiver as she left the warmth of Loki's embrace, so she pulled her coat around her more tightly. They stood on a round platform high up on a tall building that overlooked a grey city. The buildings here seemed to be made of metal and glass but much to Sigyn's consternation there were no trees or even gardens. 

"Where are we?"

"Midgard."

She gasped. Then a childlike smile spread on her lips, as she stepped away from the dark god, merely holding on to his hand - just in case - and walked to the edge of the platform, now with Loki in tow, to look down into the chasm between the tall buildings. Her eyebrows rose as she watched small colourful objects that were moving along roads on the bottom. They looked like air ships, but seemed to stick to the ground. Sigyn's cheeks reddened from the cold breeze that tore at her clothes, and she pulled up the hood of her cloak. 

"Let us go inside, you are getting cold."

When she turned to face him, Loki was, of course, entirely unfazed by the freezing air. His skin had not even reddened. 

"Not being able to freeze into an ice block unless the temperature drops fatally low is definitely one of the perks of being a Frost Giant." She offered with a smirk.

"One of the few perks there are."

Her small hand patted his chest as he watched her eyes glint up at him. 

"I am sure I will be able to discover a lot more perks, my icy prince."

She winked and he regarded her for a moment, his lips parting to say something before they closed again. Loki was still not used to the fact that Sigyn so nonchalantly used the term Frost Giant around him, as though it was the most natural thing. He used to scowl at her, frown, growl, even pout, when she reminded him of his heritage, until he finally surrendered to the fact that she loved him. No matter what he was. She had defeated his pride and self-loathing with her relentless love and affection. 

_Enchantress. Even a Frost Giant is not immune to your charms._

Loki cupped her face with cold fingers and kissed her reddened lips. Short, sweet and chaste. Before he pulled her away from the platform to enter the building.

They walked into a room with large windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor and offered a brilliant view of the city outside while one was protected from the icy breeze. Sigyn stood at the glass for a while, staring. She could hear faint music playing somewhere below.

"Whose residence is this?" she finally asked.

"It is the place Thor spends most of his time in, when he comes to visit Midgard."

"Thor is here?" Sigyn's face lit up at the mention of his name.

"I should hope so, since he is the one who invited us."

They took an elevator to move to another floor and entered a room filled with with people. Music was playing - not the kind of music Sigyn was used to from Asgard and Vanaheim, it was much less subtle and refined. More rhythmic and _wild_.

 _How do you dance to this?_ she wondered as she let her eyes roam around the room, curiously watching people move to the rhythm.

There were a few couples, but people were mostly dancing by themselves, moving their hips, their arms and bodies in alluring, and sometimes rather insane looking ways. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled and made a mental note to try this kind of dancing with Loki later.

Loki led her to what looked like the fancy version of a counter in an Inn, and motioned for her to take a seat on one of the tall stools.

"I shall go and seek Thor, I will be back shortly."

The dark god leaned in and brushed a tender kiss on her temple, before he looked into Sigyn's eyes to see if she was fine with him leaving her there. She smiled and waved him off.

"Go. I will be fine."

The goddess watched as he disappeared in the crowd and turned her gaze towards the people again. Midgard. She had always wanted to come here. 

"So, you're Loki's lady?"

The smile still on her face, Sigyn turned around to face a red-haired woman leaning on the other side of the counter regarding her with curiosity and a hint of, albeit poorly hidden, distrust. The intensity in the woman's eyes told Sigyn that she was not someone who was easily fooled, and it made the goddess take to her immediately. 

"My name is Sigyn, and I prefer not to be defined as Loki's appendage." It earned her a smile from the red-head, and the woman quirked and eye brow. 

"How on earth did Loki manage to marry an intelligent woman?"

"Maybe because it was not on earth that he asked me to marry him?" Sigyn winked. "And he is a prince, he does have his perks, you know."

"Well, I would hope so. He does have a nice ass." The woman smirked when Sigyn blushed, and she leaned back to get a glass off the shelf behind her. "I am Natasha, can I make you a drink?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Natasha."

"Pleasure's on my side. What would you like?"

"It is my first time in this realm, what would you recommend?"

"Knowing Loki and Thor's high resistance to _mortal_  intoxicants, I'd recommend something strong and tasty. What about sex on the beach?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sigyn's eyes went wide, and Natasha grinned at her innocence.

"It's the name of a drink."

"I see. What a peculiar name for a drink?"

Sigyn watched with fascination as the woman poured liquids from different bottles into a metal container, then sealed it with a lid and shook it vigorously. 

"Your first time? Well, Christmas is a good time to come visit."

The girl's eyes glinted with excitement as she glanced at Natasha. 

"It is, indeed, very exciting. I read about it in a book in the library and was literally enchanted. A festival of light and peace. Love and harmony."

Natasha snorted, as her mind was trying to harmonise the Loki she knew with a wife who was enchanted by peace, love and harmony, while she poured the drink into a glass and set it in front of Sigyn, leaning her elbows on the bar and propping her face up in her hands.

"Peace, love and harmony. That's the ideal version of it. It's not as peaceful as you imagine it to be, I'm afraid."

"Yes, Loki did warn me, but he said that I would still like it. He surprised me by bringing me here." Sigyn took a sip of the drink, her face lighting up instantly. "Hmm, this is delicious. Sex on the beach, yes?"

Natasha could not help but smile again. This girl had the innocence of a child and it was refreshing to meet someone like her.

"Loki and Thor claim to be gods - which kind of made me wonder if gods are highly overrated - but I guess it also makes you a goddess of some kind?"

Sigyn nodded.

"The Goddess of Fidelity."

Natasha almost choked on her drink.

"Goddess of _Fidelity_?' She coughed. "Let me get this right ... you are the Goddess of Fidelity and you are married to _Loki_? - isn't he the God of Lies and Chaos or something?"

"Verily so, that would be my husband."

"Not just lies and chaos. He is also the god of making-every-female-swoon-just-by-walking-past." A young woman fell in, as she leaned on the bar next to Sigyn. "Hi, I am Wanda. I don't mean to be rude, but Loki's earned himself a bit of a reputation here on earth. Maybe it's that whole villain-turned-hero image."

Sigyn sighed. 

"Well, _that_ reputation extends to other realms as well, apparently."

"Good god, girl, why in god's name would you _marry_ him?"

Natasha shook her head and Sigyn put her glass down and licked her lips. Her gaze resting on the drink for a moment. 

"Because I love him."

When she looked up, she found both women staring at her, leaving Sigyn nothing to do but to offer them a gentle smile. 

"You do not necessarily choose who you fall in love with, do you?"

Natasha nodded, then she shook her head. 

"No, you are right. I am - I am simply surprised that is all."

"I am aware that Loki's reputation is not entirely favourable, but he has never treated me with anything but respect and kindness. He is my friend even more than he is my husband."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to -" Natasha started but Sigyn stopped her. 

"It is fine. I can only see who he truly is, and therefore I cannot judge him. He is my god, I love him, and I shall stay by his side even through the hardest trials."

Natasha would have rolled her eyes and laughed at anyone else for their naivety, but somehow she could not. This girl - woman - goddess - whatever she was, spoke with such sincerity of something that had been long lost in this world. She spoke of love. Not the kind of love that made your heart beat quicker and let you see anything through a rosy glow, but the kind of love that required commitment. A love Natasha understood. What she could not figure out was - how did Loki deserve someone like her?

"I am aware that some see him as a monster." Sigyn said hesitantly, even speaking the words made her sad. "I simply see him as Loki."

"I'm not sure if he deserves you." Wanda said.

"Maybe he does not."

The witch raised her eyebrows and Sigyn looked at her.

"Does it really matter? How do we know what even we deserve or not deserve? We waist so much of our time judging others and judging ourselves that we forget what is truly important." Sigyn sighed, and trying to divert the conversation, she turned to Wanda and reached out to touch her arm. "You have magic?"

"I do." 

The goddess' lips curled into a sweet smile.

"How wonderful."

"What is wonderful?" Loki purred as he leaned in behind Sigyn, snaking his arms around her from the back. Natasha rolled her eyes at his obvious display of possessiveness.

"Hi." he nodded towards Wanda and Natasha. "It seems I made a mistake in leaving you here, since the only two witches in the tower have already found you."

Now it was Wanda who rolled her eyes, while Natasha just shot him a glare. Sigyn leaned against Loki's chest.

"I am actually enjoying their company, Loki. They have already established that you have a nice ass, are a sex god and entirely unworthy of a goddess like me."

Loki huffed and laughed at the same time.

"I knew they would have a bad influence on you."

The two women grinned. Sigyn turned around to place a hand on Loki's chest before she moved her fingers to wrap around his tie and pull him closer. She was rather fond of the Midgardian attire he had changed into, because she could feel him underneath the fabric.

"Husband", she said looking firmly into his ocean-coloured eyes. "You need to relax and have some sex on the beach with me."

Loki's eyes widened slightly and Sigyn smiled mischievously as she brought the drink up to her lips.

"It is delicious."

"And here I thought I married the Goddess of Innocence." Sigyn loved how the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

Loki would have loved to lean forward and kiss her but he was all too aware of the company. The god looked up to find Natasha looking at him with a wide grin on her face, she shrugged when he narrowed his eyes at her, and Wanda, who was still standing next to Sigyn chuckled softly. 

"We should invite you on a girl's night, Sigyn. You'd like that."

"I shall make sure that _that_  will never happen." Loki snarled.

Sigyn leaned against Loki's chest, slipping one arm under his jacket to wrap it around him. 

"Can you make us another one of those drinks, please, Natasha? He really needs to relax."

"Sure."

Sigyn giggled and felt Loki relax into her touch, before he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her head. 

"You are a little troublemaker, my lovely wife." He whispered softly, so that only she could hear.

"I have learnt from the best."

"I guess I cannot disavow that."

Sigyn moved and leaned on the counter sideways, so that she could get a view of all three of them.

"So, what do you do on Christmas? I heard you offer gifts to one another and spend time with your loved ones. Is this what you do?"

"Many of us here don't have family." Wand said, and a shadow flitted across her face as she spoke the words, so Sigyn reached out instinctively to place her hand on Wanda's arm. The girl acknowledged the gesture with a smile. "We do our best to create a Christmassy feeling here. It's probably the closest I have to family, even though we're just a bunch of people who don't seem to fit in anywhere. Anyway, we go shopping to buy gifts and then we wrap them and put them under the tree --"

"The tree?"

Sigyn just raised her eyes in question. 

"Over there, by the window."

"Oh, it reminds me of the Yule tree, how beautiful. It even has lights - it sparkles."

Loki's eyes softened as he regarded her. That was what she did to him. She softened him, and he was not entirely sure if he wanted to be soft with all these mortals around. He was fine with family - with Thor, Njord, his parents, but some of these mortals still held no goodwill towards him. The last thing he needed was to give them a reason to think he had a weakness. He pulled himself together, and let his face grow unreadable.

"So, you put them under the tree to have them blessed, and then?"

"And then we open them on Christmas morning. It's kind of casual. We hang out, eat, have fun. Tony usually orders in some nice food."

"Who is Tony?"

"Tony owns the tower. You haven't met him?"

"No, we arrived merely a short while ago."

Natasha glanced at Loki. 

"You should go and introduce her to him, before he finds her."

The assassin smiled smugly, as Loki's grip on Sigyn tightened slightly and his jaw clenched. 

"It can wait." Loki muttered.

"But if he is the one --"

"Ah, ladies, how are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Sigyn turned to the man who had stepped up next to Natasha behind the bar, holding a drink in his hand and a smug smile on his face. 

"Speak of the devil." Loki muttered and tightened his grip on Sigyn and she felt him tense, as Tony leaned forward to take her hand and place a kiss on it. 

"My pleasure, Lady of Asgard." He winked at her before he drew back and looked at Loki. "Back in the neighbourhood, Reindeer games?"

"Do not test my patience, Stark." Loki snarled and Sigyn was suddenly on high alert. As soon as the man had touched her she felt Loki's magic swirl dangerously, so she placed her hand on top of Loki's which was resting against her abdomen, his fingers clutching the fabric of her dress as they clenched into a fist.

"Loki." She whispered and felt him relax a little.

Tony's eyes flicked from Loki to her and back again.

"Yes, listen to your lady, Rock of Ages."

Sigyn opened her mouth to say something, while at the same time firmly grabbing Loki's arm, but to her surprise Natasha stepped in.

"Leave them alone."

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her before he raised his hands in defence. 

"No hard feelings, just a bit of fun."

Sigyn kept her hand on Loki's arm, focusing her magic to wrap around him soothingly, while she looked at the man who obviously enjoyed making Loki angry.

"Forgive me, I must have missed your name in between the insults hurled at my husband."

Tony's gazed shifted from Loki to her. 

"Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark? The man of Iron?"

Tony smiled at her.

"Yup, that's me, girl."

But instead of the admiration Tony had expected on her face, it fell into a disappointed frown.

"My brother thinks so highly of you, Tony."

Sigyn was holding Tony's gaze, and he was not sure why his ego suddenly deflated. Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"I think I know where this is going, lady."

"I do not understand - if Thor invited us, he would have asked your permission since you are the owner of this residence. Why did you give it to him, if Loki is not welcome here?"

"I guess, you have a point there."

"I mean no disrespect but - you - you provoked my husband's wrath by dallying with me, why would you be foolish enough to do so?"

There was nothing in her tone that Tony could identify as angry or hostile. Her question was entirely sincere and guileless, and yet, he did not miss the challenge in her voice and it filled him with a strange kind of respect for her. She was certainly not some weak puppet.

"Ok, let's put the cards on the table, lady. Your lovely husband here tried to take over my planet, threw me out of a window, and caused a lot of problems. He is welcome here, because he is Thor's brother, and because he tried to make up for things, but that does not mean that I trust him, just like he doesn't trust any of us, and that is why he will never have my respect."

"I see. My name is Sigyn, by the way."

She was surprised that Loki had kept quiet the entire time, maybe because he was attempting to calm himself, because the hand that lay against her stomach was still clenched. 

"You are wrong though, about one thing."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I know, Loki would have never accepted the invitation if he did not trust you."

"Sigyn, -"

"Why deny it, Loki? You trust these people."

Tony's eyes narrowed, and his mouth moved as if to drop a snarky reply but Natasha pushed her elbow into his side. 

"You may not trust them concerning yourself, but you trusted them to make me feel welcome and treat me with respect."

Loki opened his mouth to object, but when he looked at Tony, he knew that even though he could have killed him just a moment ago for touching Sigyn, he would trust him to keep her safe. He trusted him, and _all_ those humans that called themselves Avengers to keep her safe. She was right, he would have never brought her here if he did not trust them. And he had also hoped they would have the decency to treat her with respect, but then what could he expect really? She was his wife. They would see her as Loki's wife. It was ironic that he had expected them to treat her as anything else but that, and with the respect she deserved.

There was a long moment of silence, before Tony cleared his throat and looked from Sigyn to Loki and then back to the goddess. 

"I don't know how Darth Vader here persuaded you to marry him, but in _stark_ contrast to him, you have a lot of sense in your beautiful head, lady. Lady - Sigyn. I think we could all do with a drink right now." Tony grabbed a bottle and a few glasses from underneath the bar, and started pouring them before he glanced up at Loki, who stared at him incredulously. "But I don't think you deserve a girl like her."

"She is a goddess, not a girl, Stark."

"Well, for once at least, you speak the truth, Pinocchio." Tony winked at him and Loki could not help but smirk, thankful he had no clue as to what the new nickname denoted.

Somehow the ice was broken after that and it ended up being a rather peaceful evening. At some stage Wanda dragged Sigyn onto the dance floor, where she, much to Loki's dismay drew the attention of far too many of the male guests.

"Half of the mortals in this room are disrobing my wife with their eyes right now."

He snarled, and Natasha put another drink in front of him.

"Why don't you go and let everyone know that she's already taken? I am sure, no one will want to lay claim on _your_ property."

"She is not my property."

"Well, you behave like she is. Let her have some fun."

"You think I am keeping her on a - how do you say - tight leash?"

"I am just saying you should relax a little more, but I admit it is enjoyable to see you like this."

"Of course", he laughed wryly, "You would delight in finding a weakness that you can exploit."

"Apart from the fact that I do still have the urge to kick your ass, it is not what I meant. I meant that you behave like you care, like she"s something precious to you."

Loki just cleared his throat, resting his gaze on Sigyn. He did not like her to be exposed like this, because she was precious, and there were too many beings out there that would only want to hurt her, use her, because of her guilessness. And yet, Loki was well aware that she was more than capable to look out for herself. His eyes came back to Natasha, who regarded him for a moment before she said.

"I don't consider it a weakness, Loki. She brings out a side in you that makes you _almost_ \-  likeable."

"I am not sure if I like that."

The assassin chuckled softly and Loki downed his drink. 

"She's precious, look after her."

With that Natasha turned away from him and Loki was left watching Sigyn, who was laughing, clapping her hands above her head, and swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. 

Maybe he was a little possessive about her, he would have called it protective.

When the music changed to a slower song, he got up and walked over to her, holding out his hand to lead her away, but she pulled him onto the dance floor instead, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. Loki could not resist those soft lips when she tilted her head up to look at him, and the dark god leaned down to kiss her. 

Natasha smiled when she glanced up from her conversation and saw the couple standing in the middle of the dance floor lost in a very tender, but intense kiss. It was good to see that Thor had been right about his brother after all. And it was good to see that love truly held the power to transform darkness. 

\--- 

"Can we not stay and go shopping, and wrap gifts and be here for Christmas Day?"

Loki chuckled softly. 

"Not this time, love."

They had taken their farewells and were at present standing in the hallway, Loki holding her hand.

"I intend to show you a little more of Midgard."

"We are going somewhere else?"

"We will start in the place where the gods are still honoured without fear. Take my hand."

Sigyn took his other hand and shivered at the sensation of icy water running through her, as Loki teleported them away.

Sigyn blinked. They stood on the slope of a hill overlooking a wide valley. The snow around them illumined the darkness of the night, and it crunched under her feet as she stepped back to glance around. She made out the shape of a small cottage a short distance away, but apart from that there were no buildings, just snow and land. Then her eyes moved upwards to the sky and she gasped. 

"Where in the Goddess' name are we?"

"In a place they call Iceland."

For a moment she did not know what to say, eyes still trained on the sky, mesmerised by the green streaks of light that flowed over the firmament like flaming clouds. 

"Do you like it?"

"What is it? Is it magic?"

"They call it the Northern lights, according to the mortals it is a natural phenomenon. I call it magic. The magic of Earth."

Sigyn turned around and leaned against him, looking up into the sky and Loki wrapped his cape around her from the back as they stood and watched. It was so silent there. So beautiful.

Her thoughts wandered back to the evening in New York, and it saddened her heart that Loki was still viewed with such suspicion and mistrust by the people there. And it was true, he had tried to rule their planet, he had been malicious, he had killed and done all those things he had warned her about even back on Vanaheim, when they had become friends.

So, why was it that she could not see him like that?

"You are troubled." Loki pulled his cape tighter around her.

"Humans are not very fond of you."

The god sighed against her hair.

"Not everyone is as forgiving as you."

"You used to call me naive."

He took a deep breath. "And I never imagined that I would ever be grateful for that. You were confusing for me right from the beginning with your insistent guilelessness. I thought you weak, but now I know that you see me with your heart, and there is nothing weak about it."

Sigyn turned around, tilting her head up to look at him and Loki gazed down at her with what he _hoped_ was a gaze overflowing with affection, love and fondness. 

"Never stop seeing me like this. It is the only thing that keeps me sane. The only thing that brings me balance. The day you cease seeing me with a heart of love and compassion, through those innocent eyes of yours, that day shall be the day the worlds will sink into darkness."

"Then, it shall never happen. I will always see you as my  - Loki."

He smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her nose.

"Let us get inside, it is getting late."

He took her hand and she followed him to the small cottage. Loki was about to open the door, when Sigyn held him back, and the dark god turned around to look at her quizzically.

"There is something we need to do first."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

Sigyn smiled and turned her eyes upwards, and above their head, in a sparkle of gold light, a small branch of mistletoe appeared. 

"Is it not custom on Midgard that a lady cannot refuse a kiss under a mistletoe?"

Loki's eyes searched hers. 

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"As a sacred symbol of peace and love, it brings great blessings for a couple to kiss underneath it."

"In that case, thank the Norns that I am the only one here, little wife. For, I swear, if anyone else would dare to kiss you tonight, even if it was merely your hand, I would kill them."

Sigyn shook her head and giggled. 

"It is a symbol of _peace_ my wrathful god, so calm your fire. You are the only one whose kiss I desire."

Loki leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. His lips met hers with a surprisingly urgent need, and Sigyn gasped in surprise, which allowed him entrance to her mouth. Her fingers tightened in his soft hair, and for a moment she lost herself, amazed how he still managed to do this to her. To make her so lost in his kiss, his touch, that it was as though she awoke from a dream when their lips finally parted and he pulled away far enough to allow her to breathe, but still so close that his warm breath was fanning her skin. 

"Speaking of desire." Loki growled softly. "I believe it is high time for me to take you to bed, pet."

When he moved to kiss her again, Sigyn tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled it back to keep him from doing so. A quiet moan escape Loki's throat. 

"Pet? What happened to _my love_ and _darling_?" She breathed against his lips.

"I feared you would not take me seriously, if I called you such endearments. And I am _very_ serious about ravishing you right now, my little wife."

Her hold on him loosened and allowed Loki to press his lips against hers.

" _My_ Sigyn." he whispered against her lips, and she squealed when he scooped her up into his arms and the door swung open.

He hesitated, his eyes flicking to the mistletoe above their heads, before a mischievous smile spread on his face and his gaze found hers. 

"As far as I remember, the mistletoe is a symbol of peace, love and ... fertility. Let us test that, shall we?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ... and thank you for reading :)


End file.
